


the one where mickey's bad luck isn't such a bad thing

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college dorm ‘I just took a shower and I accidentally forgot my towel. so i’m kind of naked and trying to get back to my room but you saw me’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where mickey's bad luck isn't such a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this post](http://noelfuckinfisher.tumblr.com/post/103899481948/college-dorm-i-just-took-a-shower-and-i) and knew i needed to write it so here it is  
> huge thanks to tumblr user noelfuckinfisher for posting this au idea!

                Mickey was a quarter of the way through the questions of his last calculus assignment of the semester and with a quick glance at his phone he deemed it time for a break. It was due at three o’clock the next day and it was only ten o’clock that night so he was doing alright for time. He wolfed down a couple of slices of leftover pizza and grabbed his soap to go and take a quick shower.

 

                It felt good to scrub off the grime he’d managed to accumulate after a weekend of effectively becoming a hermit (he blamed it solely on the history paper he’d written but he banged out those 1700 words in only a few hours and had enough time for a nap so ultimately he still won that one). He stood under the spray for way longer than was probably necessary, letting the hot water beat down on him and work out the tension he felt after being hunched over his computer for so long, and then his notebook while he worked on calc.

 

                He thought about taking the opportunity to wank (he was already naked and all his come would wash off him and down the drain so no clean-up) but decided against it. He needed to finish his homework and an orgasm would make him even more sluggish than this hot shower would.

 

                Once he had scrubbed himself clean and had wasted as much time as he’d allow himself, he rinsed the conditioner from his hair and got out. He turned off the faucets as far as they would go and watched all the soapy water swirl down the drain. Then he reached past the curtain and groped for the hook where he’d hung his towel.

 

                His hand clasped at thin air for a moment before he jerked the curtain open and found his stall empty. He’d set his dirty clothes down on the bench in the stall and hung his towel on the hook but they sure weren’t there anymore. The serenity he’d been feeling after his shower snapped and he felt fit to spit fire in his rage. He grabbed his shampoo and conditioner bottles and stomped to the door, peeking out into the floor bathroom. He didn’t see anyone there so he ventured out, shuffling along trying to cover his junk just in case anyone came in. Unless it was one of the fuckers who stole his stuff. Then he’d fuck them right up, naked or not.

 

                He made up his mind and decided to default to his usual mode of being angry and fucking shit up. He stomped naked over to the door to exit the bathroom and shoved it open, marching out of the bathroom and down the hall toward his room. He made it most of the way there and he was just turning the last corner in the hall before he could flee into his room when he smacked directly into something tall, solid, and warm.

 

                Mickey’s hands automatically went to break his fall instead of covering his dick. His bottles of shampoo and conditioner went flying and he fell on his ass, letting out a yelp. He glared up at the perpetrator and he felt his face heat up as he recognized the obstacle he’d collided with as the really hot ginger from down the hall. _Ian_ , he thought. _His name is Ian_.

 

                They stared at each other for a moment, Mickey at the redheaded hottie’s exposed chest and said hottie at Mickey’s exposed everything. They made eye contact and the guy stammered out an apology and stooped down to pick up the bottles Mickey had dropped, careful to stare at the floor and his own hands to avoid gawking at Mickey’s naked body.

 

                Mickey remained sprawled on the floor actively trying to cover his dick until Ian stood over him and offered him a hand to help him up. Accepting Ian’s help and taking Ian’s hand would mean uncovering his dick and touching Ian’s hand with his own hand that had been _just_ touching his dick, so he shot that down pretty quickly.

 

                “I got it,” he grunted, moving one hand to push himself off the floor and trying not to spread his legs to bare himself to Ian too much. He bent his knees and got one foot underneath him and used it to stand up.

 

                “Are you alright?” Ian asked, earnest and honestly concerned.

 

                “Yeah. Thanks,” Mickey said, stepping past Ian and starting to flee back to his room.

 

                “Wait,” Ian called and Mickey froze, turning slowly to look at Ian who held up his shampoo bottles. “You forgot your shampoo.” He smirked and Mickey saw his eyes flick down to look at Mickey’s lower body. “Unless you want me to come back your room and give them to you.”

 

                “Yeah, whatever. Bring them to me later,” Mickey said, mostly in a hurry to get back to his room and get some clothes on. He hurried down the hall and the last thing he heard was Ian calling after him.

 

                “My name’s Ian, by the way,” as if Mickey didn’t know.

 

                Forty minutes later Ian came back to Mickey with a knock at his door. Mickey had spent those forty minutes thinking over their interaction and decided that he’d probably want Ian to fuck him and that he’d definitely been flirting with Mickey.

 

                So when he opened the door to Ian he yanked him inside and closed the door behind him, pressing him against it and telling him in no uncertain terms that they should fuck. Ian dropped Mickey’s bottles of shampoo and his conditioner leaked all over the floor but it was okay because Ian kissed Mickey against the door. After a quick bit of foreplay they were fucking like the world was ending and after their second round Ian laughed; “I think we both need another shower.”

 

                “You’re gonna need to lend me a towel,” Mickey said, fucked-out and warm.


End file.
